


Sherlock Holmes: Reanimator

by tabbystardust



Category: Herbert West - Reanimator - H. P. Lovecraft, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How many times are you going to kill my dog, Holmes??"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes: Reanimator




End file.
